Never get Caught
by ALynnL
Summary: It's another day of training for the Axis Trio. Germany gave his allies the advice to "never get caught", but then he winds up on the wrong side of enemy lines. When he is captured by America, it's up to Italy and Japan to save the day!
1. Captured

**A/N: This was originally a birthday gift for my friend iiAnarchyDuck of Gaia Online! I will be happy if even more fans read and enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

The high afternoon sun beat down upon the ground below. Feliciano Vargas, the young man who represented Italy, felt the sweat dropping off his brow as he marched along to a steady beat. It was _very_ hot. It was now the middle of the summer, and he was still out practicing his drills!

Italy's throat felt dry. He just wanted to stop and have a nice drink of water, and maybe have a little rest under the shade of a tree. Taking a break like that wouldn't be an option though. Italy's leader hardly stopped for anything.

The other person who marched behind Italy was not faring much better. He went by the name of Kiku Honda, but to the nations of the world he was known as Japan. The dark-haired man was older than both Italy and Germany, so physical training like this was taxing on him. Often times, Kiku was considered to be a 'good example' compared to Italy, but today he was really feeling the burn.

It did not take long for their leader to notice that the two were lagging behind. Very quickly, he ordered a halt, making both Italy and Japan stop in their tracks. The tall, muscular man did an about face, looking at both his allies with his typical scowl. His sharp blue eyes managed to pierce into Kiku and Feliciano's souls, causing them to shift uneasily.

This was the typical face of Ludwig Beilschmidt, the strict, militaristic man who represented Germany. Right now, as always, he did not have a happy face. Some wondered (and even lost bets) on whether or not Ludwig truly had a smile to begin with.

"All right, Italy, Japan! Since you appear to be slacking, I will take a brief rest here! I still want your minds to be sharp though. I'm going to ask you a question. It's not a trick question either, so don't look for hidden meanings." Germany instructed, his deep voice bellowing out toward them.

"We understand, Germany-san." Japan replied patiently. He took a seat on the earth in front of him, with his hands neatly folded over his lap. "Ask us anything that you feel is important."

"I'll know the answer this time!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. He hadn't bothered to sit down. Standing still to rest was a lot better than marching.

"Italy! Always raise your hand so that you'll have permission to speak!" Germany exclaimed, correcting him.

Germany's voice had risen a little louder. Italy cringed. The other nation was so strong and helpful, but he could also be scary sometimes. Although Feliciano showered his undying adoration toward Ludwig, the Italian was unsure if his German really wanted it. Most signs pointed to 'no', but Italy had never really thought about that. He never really had to.

"Now that I have complete and total silence..." Germany paused for just one moment before he eyed Italy first, then Japan. "The question I have to ask you is this. What do you do when you are faced with the difficult situation of being captured by the enemy?"

"That's easy, sir!" Italy exclaimed, raising his hand up high. "I buy my time, of course! Like a true Italian I flirt, eat, sing and go to bed! Then I wait until reinforcements rescue me, sir!" He added hopefully.

"You fool!" Germany quickly scolded Italy for his answer. "Suppose back-up isn't an option here! Do you honestly believe that someone will always bail you out every time you step into trouble?"

"Um..." Japan raised his own hand, trying to stop any sort of argument between the westerners. "Germany-san, there is something we're always told to do, actually. You see, in my country, we must not live the shame of defeat, so we must use our sword and..."

"Japan!" Germany quickly interrupted the Asian before he could finish. "I realize that is a real practice in the east, but we are on western shores now. The rules are different here, so listen up!"

Japan didn't look like he was paying close attention. He was still staring at the ground, looking as if the option to "not live with dishonor" meant something truly awful. Italy tapped his shoulder. Kiku Honda practically jumped out of his skin when he was touched.

"I'm listening, Germany-san. What are the rules for those who are captured on western soil?" Japan asked in a hurried and flustered voice. Although Kiku was genuinely curious, he really just wanted to get his mind off what he was imagining right now.

"There is only one way to deal with the situation in the western world." Germany said frankly. He stepped closer to them, casting a serious gaze in either of his ally's directions. "That way is to never get caught, understood? If you never end up in enemy hands, you won't _have_ to worry about what comes next."

"Ah, I will do my best to remember that, Germany-san." Japan said, with a respectful bow in his leader's direction.

"I'll remember too!" Italy said happily. Of course, he remembered everything that Germany said. It was hard to forget anything Ludwig said when he constantly raised his voice. Remembering his leader's advice was not the same as following, however. Italy had no idea just how important _following_ would actually be today.

* * *

Fate had smiled on America, one of the younger and more daring members of the Allied Forces. The blond had been tailing Germany and his crew for quite some time, but he never thought he would see one of their training sessions. Germany's advice was pretty interesting too. "He thinks they could never get caught, huh? We'll see how his little pals stand up to a real American hero, but in all honesty, it's not even a contest!" he thought confidently.

Alfred F. Jones was so excited about his top-notch espionage that he nearly lost sight of the Axis Powers' march. He picked up his pace and managed to keep them in his sights though. America was close enough to hear their words, but far enough to where his enemies could not spot him. Back in his safe hiding place, he could not help but smile just a little.

"Those three have no idea that I set up a little surprise for them when they try to go back home." America thought menacingly as he looked down to the forest floor.

With enough leaves, dirt, and twigs, he was able to hide his trap perfectly within the scenery. When prey got in the middle though, it would snap all by itself.

"It's not about _if_ they'll fall into it, but _when_." thought America. "I just wonder who's going to be gullible enough not to notice where it is!"

* * *

Something was wrong with the scenery. Something was definitely wrong. This dirt path that Ludwig and the others had taken before looked different somehow. Germany couldn't understand why, but it looked _off_. Unable to figure out exactly what bugged him, he held up the palm of his hand. Both Italy and Japan, who were marching behind him, came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong, Germany-san?" Japan wondered. "Is there something that we must do before we return to our base?"

"Something about our surroundings changed. I don't know what it is either! And now that I think of it, I've been hearing something in the trees the whole time we've been training! I didn't want to mention it earlier." Germany told him. He shook his head. "The last time I got alarmed over a noise; it was Italy's cat who escaped the house..."

"If it was just my cat, then we have nothing to worry about!" exclaimed Feliciano. The Italian stepped ahead of Germany and Japan, carefree as can be. "I'm sure she just got out again! She has to be missing me, and even you, Germany!"

"You idiot! I told you something was wrong with this place! Don't go further!" Germany yelled. He tried to reach forward and stop Feliciano, but he was much too late to grab his collar.

As Italy's feet moved, it sounded normal at first. It was Ludwig's hope that he was sensing some kind of false alarm. On the Italian's third step though, a click sounded. Italy seemed to pay it no mind. While Italy remained blissfully unaware of his circumstances, Germany suddenly gasped in panic. He knew exactly what was wrong now!

"Italy, it's a trap!" Germany shouted. "Get out of there!"

Before his friend could move, or even answer Ludwig's desperate cries, the German sprang forward. He shoved Italy in Japan's direction. The force of Germany's blow sent the Italian stumbling back a few feet, but he quickly recovered. Almost as soon as Feliciano had stumbled and regained his balance, a large, black net surrounded Ludwig, trapping him on all sides. There was no time for him to try and run to safety.

In mere second's time, the net shot high into the air. The ground below Germany shrank as the net latched itself onto a thick tree branch that was well above where his allies were standing.

"Germany!" Italy cried. He tried to speed toward the trap that was holding his comrade, but was stopped when Japan extended his right arm out in front of him.

"Italy-kun, we can't go any further. By the sounds of it, we're surrounded." Japan said grimly. His eyes traveled in all directions, as if trying to acknowledge all the enemy forces that were rustling around in the trees and bushes.

Drawing his trusty sword, Japan stood with his back to Italy. "I don't know how many there are, but we'll have to defeat them if we're going to help Germany-san."

Italy nodded nervously. "I know we have to fight. I'm ready, Japan." he responded. Feliciano had one hand on his pistol, but the other hand gripped the little white flag that was hidden away in his pocket. It was, of course, a last resort.

While his allies prepared for battle, Germany hung suspended in the air by the net. There was one advantage to this trap: he could see the field below from a bird's eye view. He could spot the enemy from above, letting Japan and Italy take them out on the ground. It would have been brilliant plan if the numbers added up in their favor.

The numbers weren't exactly right though. From where he dangled off the tree branch, Ludwig could easily spot at least a force of twenty-three Allied soldiers in different hiding places. Two against twenty-three did not look like good odds. There were likely reinforcements would replace any soldiers that Japan or Italy defeated. Ludwig shut his eyes, in a few seconds of quiet concentration. No matter how hard he thought, his mind could only come up with one outcome for this battle. There was only one thing he could do to prevent that.

"Japan! Can you hear me?" Ludwig shouted, sure that his voice reached his ally.

"Yes, Germany-san?" Japan answered him, looking upwards from where he took his battle-ready stance.

"I am giving you and Italy a new order!" Germany exclaimed. "Forget about me. I want you both to get out of here alive."

"But what about you, Germany?" Italy asked quickly. His voice grew so high-pitched that it was almost a squeak.

"I told you to retreat, Italy!" exclaimed Germany furiously. He tried to strain against the trap that held him, but it was to no avail. "I'll be fine! I'll find a way out."

"Italy-kun, orders are orders," said Japan. He sheathed his sword for now. "We must escape."

Italy nodded, very reluctantly agreeing with Japan's words. He hated the idea. He didn't want to run and hide while Germany was trapped, but they had no choice. Japan was strong, and even _he_ was strong, but their leader wouldn't have ordered their escape unless their enemies could overwhelm them.

While the two of them were left wondering why Ludwig spoke the words they did, both Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas were soldiers to a T. They followed orders, even in times of doubt. Each of them nodded toward each other. They both took off toward the left, into a thicket of trees and bushes. America's forces expected a fight, not a retreat. They scrambled to try and pursue them.

The relief that Ludwig Beilschmidt had from seeing both his allies run was short-lived. All the sudden, he felt the world around him dance in a mixture of colors. The whites of the clouds, the blues of the skies and the green-brown of the dirt blended together as he felt himself get tossed around.

"Look what we have here." America said in a cheery, but very obnoxious voice. He had thrown Germany's net over his shoulder, as if he were carrying a heavy sack of groceries. "I expected Japan or Italy, but I'll totally be happy with catching Germany too!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm not a 'catch' for you to make!" Germany protested. "What do you think I am, a fish?"

"No way, man. A fish would be much easier to catch than you." replied America quickly. He hopped from the tree branch he stood, giving a signal with one of his hands. "All right, guys. Cover me while I bring Germany back to our place! Make sure we don't get followed by his cronies."

"Yes, America sir!" one soldier exclaimed.

"Don't be rough with him on his first day, sir." said another.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll be nice." America said, waving his subordinate off. "Just do your best, you hear? I bet if we got all of the Axis powers in one day, then England and France would be totally surprised! They would probably owe me some money too."

"Forget this!" exclaimed Germany. He reached into his pocket, drawing out a knife. Ludwig tried to chisel away at the trap that held him. "I'm not going to be your prisoner and I'm definitely _not_ going to be your poker chip to win money off those two losers!"

"You can cut away all you want. It's not going to work," America told him frankly. "This thing's made out of metal! It's not the cheap kind either. I wouldn't be squirming as much as you are. It might leave some serious marks on your face."

"I'm going to put marks on _your face_ when I get out of here!" Germany shouted in response. His cutting motions became more frantic and hurried. In his haste to try and escape, Ludwig lost grip of his knife. It flew out of one of the net's holes, striking the ground at America's feet.

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes. "I tried to warn you, man. You can't blame me if things didn't work out." He stated bluntly. No amount of his captive's resistance could make his grip on the net even loosen. The American even began to whistle as he moved along toward his own camp.

* * *

Somewhere within the forest, Japan and Italy had lost their American pursuers. Kiku had been resourceful and brought his map along. He was trying to figure out how far they were from their base. While his Asian ally was busy, Italy hung his head low. He stared at the ground for a while. The once carefree, bubbly Italian didn't even try to say a word of encouragement to Kiku, who might have been going through the same worries as he was.

"He's gone… I can't believe they just took him from us…" Italy muttered sadly. "Germany…"

"Italy-kun, you have to get a hold of yourself! You can't be sulking like this!" exclaimed Japan. He tried to shout in a loud enough voice that would scare the Italian into listening to him, much like Ludwig's. "Germany-san gave himself up so that the two of us could escape. Why do you think he did such a thing?"

"I don't know!" Italy exclaimed. He cringed when Japan's voice grew louder. "I don't want to know why he would give himself up! I just want him to come back! I'm scared! I've heard a lot of bad things about getting captured by the enemy!" Italy cried, growing more hysterical as he continued to speak. "I heard that you might get fed England's food, or France might ask you to pose in suggestive ways while he takes scandalous photographs and publishes them for his next calendar!"

"Italy-kun, I understand how you must feel, and those ways of Western punishment are quite scary." Japan told him. Very reluctantly, he placed his hand on his shoulder. He hoped the Italian did not return that in the form of hugging him or doing something else very inappropriate for this serious moment. "But I'm certain of one thing. Germany-san wouldn't have got caught like that unless he could handle it."

"Japan, you're so calm right now. How can you be like that?" Italy asked with a hint of sadness still within his voice. He didn't even move when he felt the other nation's touch. "What if something awful is happening to Germany while we're safe and sound?"

"We can't be certain if Germany-san is in immediate danger." replied Japan. He took a step back, getting his distance between himself and Italy. "He will be fine though, Italy-kun. We must have faith in him, and we must get back to our own base. We cannot let his efforts go to waste, can we?"

"Yeah, you're right about that." Italy muttered, lifting his head to face his Asian ally. "We have to go home for now, and we have to get him back!"

"We're not that far from where we need to be." Japan said, pointing to a certain place on the map. "Let's go, Italy-kun. We should make it there by sunset and have plenty of time to make our strategy."

**~ To be Continued**


	2. Prisoner of War

**Chapter 2: Prisoner of War**

While both his allies were out of harm's reach, Germany was uncertain of his fate. He was still being carried around by America, who he never imagined was bright or clever enough to capture him. With his knife gone and his other tools unreachable, Ludwig needed to come up with another plan. He needed a reason to make Alfred let go of him.

"Hey, America!" Germany exclaimed, trying to get his attention. "Um… there's something behind you!"

"I know." America answered casually. "He's huge, he's muscular, and he's causing a lot of trouble in Europe right now."

"Hey!" Germany tried to kick America in the back, but his movement was far too restricted. "There was really something else behind you!"

"Can you tell me what it is?" asked Alfred. He sounded genuinely curious, but he wasn't about to believe the whole 'look behind you' trick.

"Well…" Germany paused, trying to make up something. He reached back in his mind, trying to pull out anything that was believable and would make Alfred turn around. That was all he needed. Too bad nothing was coming to mind.

"It doesn't matter what's behind me now! Look where we are!" America exclaimed as he kept stepping forward.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter, aren't you at least going to look?" Ludwig said, desperately grasping for straws at the moment.

As America pressed on, Germany took a look around. Alfred marched past a whole assortment of soldiers dressed in the same uniform as him. The American flag was waving high atop a flag pole, while tanks rolled in and out of the area. Some of the soldiers saluted Alfred as they went on their way, giving Germany a look that could only be described as a 'death glare'.

Up ahead, there was a tall, dark gray concrete tower that had tiny square windows. Two sentries stood at the tower's gate, also giving Alfred a welcoming salute. America stopped just a moment to return their gesture, and then he proceeded ahead. There were two heavy, wooden double doors. Alfred pushed them open with ease, and stepped inside.

"This will be your home away from home, Germany." America told him. "Since you might get together and make a ton of evil plans with your cronies, I'm putting you by yourself." He added.

"What do you mean 'evil plans'?" Ludwig snapped. "I think your whole scheme to capture me was evil enough!"

When Ludwig was carried to a hallway that was lined with thick, iron bars, he realized where he was. He also knew that it was no time to argue. This was the worst place Ludwig could have ended up! He had to get out. Just seeing the inside of a prison cell was enough to make him squirm more, but nothing could shake Alfred, as usual.

The metal door slid open with a creak. Germany felt his own breathing quicken. Just as he took in the sights to where he might end up, the ground rushed toward him. Crash! Germany grunted as he met the floor with a loud thud. He was stunned momentarily, unable to move as Alfred set him down and finally took the net from him.

This would be his only chance. The one moment where his cell door was open and he was free, Germany could surely escape! Trying to urge his body up, Ludwig knew what he had to do. If he could only rise up again, he could bolt out of here while he still had the chance. Ludwig shut his eyes tightly. He mustered all the strength he could just to get up on his knees. The German positioned his feet on the floor to spring forward.

In an instant, Germany launched from the place where he was set down in the prison cell. Just as freedom was right in his grasp, the door slammed with a loud crash. It came inches from hitting Germany in the nose. Ludwig had to stop himself in his tracks to prevent running smack into the iron bars, his hopes of instant escape dashed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Germany asked. He gripped the bars, glaring at America from within his cell. "Are you going to torture me and demand that I tell you all my secrets about my boss's plans? It won't matter! You'll never get me to talk!"

"Whoa, dude! What kind of guy do you think I am?" America asked him. "I don't know about you, but my guys don't torture anyone."

"Don't play dumb with me, Alfred F. Jones!" Ludwig exclaimed. "I've heard all about you from my Mr. Newspapers! They said you're a brute and you'll fight anyone just to make them look like a 'villain'! You're a war monger and an aggressor, even worse than me!"

"_I'm_ the aggressor?!" Alfred asked furiously. He latched onto the bars outside of Germany's cell, glaring at his prisoner inside. His quick action caused Ludwig to gasp and back away quickly.

"How could your Mr. Newspapers say such awful things about me?! Europe's the place that sucks. You guys always fight each other over everything." America retorted swiftly.

The American took a few steps back after a while. When he stated what he thought was a 'fact', America merely shrugged his shoulders. Alfred knew the truth. He wasn't an aggressor - Germany was!

"Don't you think we have a good reason to fight?" Ludwig asked, breaking a brief period of silence between the two nations.

Germany hated it more than anything when the other nations or people didn't understand him. Ludwig loathed it when the others didn't even _try_ to look at things from his point of view. Being written off as 'just another brawler' did not sit well with him.

"It's not like we can all stay neutral! When someone within our alliance is in trouble, we will march to aid them. That is the promise that everyone in Europe has kept, even if it has turned us against one another!" the German shouted. He didn't get closer – not moving from the place on his cell's floor that he chose to sit in. Ludwig raised his voice loud enough to be heard from a distance.

"That must really be the pits." Alfred replied nonchalantly. "You don't even get the freedom to fight for yourself, Ludwig. What if one of your allies gets mixed up in something you don't want to stick your nose in? You can't just be free and neutral, like I was for a while?"

"That's being fickle!" Ludwig argued. "And what does it matter if I'm fighting for something I don't believe in-"

"Ha! I knew it!" exclaimed the American. Alfred grinned as he spoke, pointing his index finger at Ludwig. "You want to act all brutish and tough, but none of this is your choice, is it, Germany?"

"That's not the point!" The German replied hastily.

"But it is." Alfred told him. "I don't think I need to 'persuade' you to tell me anything. You've already said enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Germany asked him.

"It means you can just work for me until this whole war's over!" said Alfred hopefully. "You'll be so tired that you won't think about escaping, or attacking any of my friends. Yeah. Having you work for me sounds like a great idea!" Alfred started to trail off in his speech as he turned around, beginning to walk away. He was trying to think of tasks that would keep Germany too occupied to think about resisting his capture.

"Wait! I never got any say in that!" Germany exclaimed.

"If you actually manage to escape my place, you might get caught by Russia." America warned. He turned around once more to face Germany, his cheery smile from earlier having faded. "I don't know what he does at his place, but I don't like those creepy looks he gives everybody at meetings. I almost feel like he's looking at our souls or something!"

"You don't want to know what Russia does at his place." Germany answered. Although he hadn't witnessed it himself, some of the soldiers on the eastern front came back with horror stories. Those men were the lucky ones.

"Staying here with this guy seems like the best option for now." Germany thought, looking in America's direction. "He's a bit full of himself, but he doesn't seem to have bad intentions."

"You look like you're thinking about something." America said. He kept his gaze fixed upon his newest prisoner. "But I suppose you're not going to spit it out, are you?"

"It's nothing you can't hear." Germany answered him. He looked America in the eye as a sign of respect, but also to watch the other nation's movements. "I'm going to stay here, for now at least. Just be warned that I will get out of here, one way or another. I will not take this lying down! Consider this a challenge."

"All right then. I'd like to see you try and escape while you're working for me!" America told him. Alfred made a thumbs up. "I have to be on my way now! I have to see what you can do for me."

"Wait a minute, Alfred." Ludwig said to him.

The American already had his hand on the door handle, prepared to exit at the end of the hallway.

"What's the hold up?" America wondered.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you let me work instead of forcing information out of me?" the German wondered out loud. "Aren't the two of us enemies?"

"We definitely _are_ enemies, make no mistake." said America. His blue eyes narrowed as his voice lowered. "But a true hero is someone who even treats his nemesis with respect."

Leaving that as his answer, Alfred finally took his exit. Ludwig was still confused, even after he left. The American's words lingered in his mind. The German wondered if he would really be safe staying here. Alfred had given his word.

"Of course I'm not safe here!" Germany thought, shaking the ideas out of his head. "I'm in enemy territory, America said so himself!"

Ludwig didn't like the idea of waiting to be rescued. The German personally didn't want to find out if his American captor was just bluffing when he said he would make him work instead of torturing him. On top of that, Germany didn't want to know what would happen if Italy and Japan went without his leadership too long either. The reasons to go far outweighed the reasons to stay.

"If America's truly going to show me mercy, then that's my chance to escape." thought Germany. He turned to look out the small window of his cell, which faced the outside world. Out there, time moved. The soldiers marched. The American flag waved in the direction of the wind. Up above the camp, the clouds moved lazily by, forming shapes as the wind carried them along the vast blue sky.

"I have to make a plan to get out of here as soon as possible." Ludwig thought with determination.

The clouds formed shapes that looked many things, including peoples' faces. In two of them, he could vaguely make out the outlines of Japan and Italy.

"I know those two are going to be counting on me. If they've learned anything from the training I've given them, they won't panic." Germany thought as he continued to stare at the shapes of the clouds.

So that became his objective - his goal. Somehow, he would get out, and he would do it on his own. That gave him the 'what', and definitely the 'why' to his escape plan. Now he just needed to figure out the 'where' and the 'when' to go along with that.

**~ To be Continued**


	3. A Plan of Action

**Chapter 3: A Plan of Action**

Back in the Axis camp, Italy had returned to his tent. Japan went off to tell the German officers about what happened this afternoon on the way back. Feliciano was at a loss of what to do while Kiku was busy. Usually he would draw a picture, sing one of his grandpa's songs, or he might even boil water for pasta. Without Ludwig here though, he wasn't happy enough to do any of that. Although he and Japan decided they would make a plan to save Germany, Feliciano wasn't sure how _he_ could be any help.

"I still can't believe Germany pushed me out of the way." Italy thought. "I was so glad that _I_ wasn't caught, but then _he_ was..." The young man curled up on his bed, putting his arms around his pillow. "Why would you do that, knowing that you'd get in trouble instead, Germany? I don't understand!"

"This is awful..." muttered Italy to himself. He still hadn't broken out of the slump of guilt that loomed over him. "This is my fault!"

Italy would have gone on into a full-blown spoken monologue, but the sound of his tent opening interrupted him. Feliciano Vargas looked up from his bed, hopeful that it was Ludwig coming through the door. Had he escaped after all? The Italian beamed when a silhouette was stepping in from the outside. His face fell quickly when he saw it form into the shape of Japan though.

"Italy-kun!" Kiku exclaimed. He stepped closer when his ally didn't seem to respond to him. "What are you doing? The two of us need to make preparations!"

"What?" Italy muttered. His single word answer was given in a saddened tone. He looked upon Kiku with a forlorn gaze. "What are we preparing, for, Japan? I'm in the middle of a siesta." he added. Italy didn't want to look like he was being melancholy, but the European wasn't the best at hiding it.

"There is little time for explanation, and no time for sleep." Japan told him quickly. "Pick yourself up, Italy-kun. Now that we're here, we have to make a plan to rescue Germany-san. Some of his spies were able to pinpoint where he was taken as a prisoner, but they weren't able to get much closer."

"How come they couldn't go any closer?" asked Italy. He sat up on his bed, listening intently to what Japan was telling him. "Are Germany's soldiers coming with us?" he added.

Japan shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. They are stretched thin fighting Russia's troops in the east, while dealing with France's resistance in the west." The Asian answered solemnly.

"We have to go after Germany all by ourselves?" asked Italy. His eyes quickly darted to the ground. "Do you really think we can do it with just the two of us? America's really strong! I don't know if I could fight him."

"Italy-kun, we have to take this risk." Japan said frankly. The Asian folded his hands together, letting out a deep sigh. "The three of us have an alliance. Do you remember what that means?"

"Of course I remember. It means that we are supposed to help each other out, no matter what." Italy quickly answered.

"That's right. When one of our allies is in trouble, we must go after them, no matter how few our numbers may be." Japan said with a simple nod. "But before we do anything, we need a strategy."

"Have you already come up with one?" Italy wondered. Feliciano got up from his bed, stretching.

Italy seemed more attentive than before, and his slump had all but faded away. While the idea of going up against America was scary to think about, Japan was a pretty smart guy. He always had things figured out. He never seemed to get angry when Italy asked a question either.

"We need to start with the basics," said Japan. He walked over to a chart that Germany had meticulously put together, describing a wide variety of strategies that could be used.

"A daytime raid is best for when there are significant numbers on your side, and the weather is fair. It is the best time to keep one's senses sharp and aware, while being able to clearly spot the enemy." Kiku Honda said, beginning to explain the strategy.

"But we don't have that many numbers, do we? We're the only ones going." Italy chimed in.

"Correct. So, that leaves the other basic strategy." Japan said. He pointed to another side of Germany's diagram, which had a crescent moon symbol on the top of it. "We call it the night raid. It's something that is not only used effectively in movies for a surprise attack, but also in real life. It's better to move with fewer numbers. It will minimize the mount of friendly fire that will occur in the darkness. On top of that, the enemy will be weary and tired. No matter what shifts they may take on their watch, the darkness will make them want to rest. We can slip by them easily, and they will not be able to catch up."

"So we're going when it's dark out." Italy stated, thinking out loud as Japan made his plan. "So we shouldn't bring anything that gives off light, right? It would give us away."

"Yes, Italy-kun, that is right." Japan replied. "As for which night we'll go, we will strike tonight."

He went to a map that was sprawled out on a table, which had little figures that resembled chess pieces. Two pieces represented Alfred and Ludwig, while two others had the faces of Italy and Japan. Kiku put his hands over the figures that were on his side.

"If we strike tonight, the enemy will least expect it. They would never think we would rush in, and might even want us to wait and negotiate some kind of ransom for Germany-san. We will confuse them this way, and they will not be prepared." He pushed aside some figures that represented the American soldiers, while nudging his own and Italy's figures forward. "From there, we should be able to find Germany-san quite easily, and secure a safe route home for all of us."

"I know how to get in." Italy said. Something in his voice changed. It almost sounded mischievous. "We'll use this." he said. From his pocket, he withdrew what looked like an ordinary hand grenade.

"That is a good weapon to use, but their blast radius can only go so far." Japan told him.

"This isn't just any grenade, Japan! This is Italian made! It means that there's a chance that it won't even explode! America and his troops will be plugging their ears and ducking for cover, while we run past them as fast as we can!" Italy exclaimed excitedly.

"I see. That sounds like a great diversion to get us in the front gate." Japan said, complimenting Italy's idea. "As for the rest of the building, we will have to improvise. There is no time for recon."

"We should get packed if we're going tonight," suggested Italy, wandering over to an empty, dark green backpack. "We need all the necessary supplies. Don't forget that!"

"Yes, of course." Japan nodded in agreement, stepping a little closer to see what Italy was packing up. "Now that I think of it, we shouldn't weigh ourselves down by bringing a heavy load. We can't be sure about Germany-san's condition, so we might have to prepare for him to lean on one of us."

Although he knew it was a possibility, Kiku personally didn't like the idea. The thought of Ludwig being too weak to move on his own and the idea of having to hold him for a long period of time were both seriously disturbing things to him. He was a Japanese man though! Kiku could endure a little contact if his German leader was really in the need for support.

"Don't worry, Japan! I'll only put the essentials in here." Italy answered him as he continued to gather his belongings.

Kiku Honda lingered for just a bit, curious as to what his Italian comrade thought was 'essential'. Just as he usually did, Feliciano fit in a cooking pot, a box of pasta, a can of sauce, and even a large wooden spoon for stirring. Seasoning was also important, so in went the salt and pepper. On top of all his cooking gear, Kiku saw Feliciano put in his 'red devil' Italian Grenades, and some bullets for his pistol. Italy reached for his white flag, which was usually the last thing he packed away. Much to his shock and disappointment, Japan had snatched it before he could grab a hold of it.

Feliciano cast Kiku a look as if the Japanese man had insulted him. "Hey! That's my trump card, Japan! Hand it over." Italy told him.

"We won't need a white flag this time." Japan said in his usual deadpan voice.

"But what if we get in trouble?" asked Italy.

"Then we will fight." Japan answered. He took the white flag, placing it on top of a small night stand that was in between Italy and Germany's beds in the tent. "You will leave this here, Italy-kun. I know it may be hard for you to grasp, but surrender is not an option on this mission. We must succeed or escape and form a new plan. We are Germany-san's last hope."

"His last hope…" Italy muttered.

Feliciano let those words stew in his mind for a moment, as he looked between Japan, his white flag, and the empty bed on his left side. He pictured Germany resting in that empty bed, reading a book or writing one of his letters out to his brother who was fighting on the eastern front.

What would it take to get Ludwig back here where he belonged? It would take a very risky mission. It would mean there really _wasn't_ any room for surrender. It would be scary but it would also be worth it.

"I understand, Japan." Italy said out loud. "Just this once, I'll leave my white flag home. I'll show America the true Italian spirit!"

"Yes," Japan said with a nod. He grinned as he agreed with his comrade's words. "I'm glad to hear it."

**~ To be Continued**


	4. Night Raid!

**Chapter 4: Night Raid!**

Nightfall had come at last. It was the time Japan said was very important. It was dark. The sounds of the animals and the crickets would easily cover up Italy's and Japan's footsteps. Italy was ready for this, and Japan was too. They had to be.

It was now or never. If they didn't go on the offensive, Alfred would surely use Ludwig as a hostage. Japan knew personally how dishonorable it was to be in such a position. He hoped that Germany would not resort to the measures that he would. Maybe he wouldn't. After all, he was western. Ludwig always said that westerners were very different than Kiku.

"Italy-kun, let's go. There's no more time to lose." Japan told him. He drew his sword from its sheath, wielding the blade in his right hand while he held the scabbard in his left. The Asian pointed it forward.

"Onward." he said, in a voice that was as commanding as possible.

"Yes, Japan!" Italy replied. Just like when Germany gave his orders, the European saluted, acting as if he were marching instead of merely walking. Of course, it was really loose definition of 'marching'.

* * *

Back at the American camp, Germany was about to be sound asleep. Alfred had asked Ludwig to do all sorts of demanding things, such as carrying heavy boxes from one place to another, washing large loads of laundry, and even peeling potatoes. When Ludwig finally got a bite to eat, America didn't even call his food by the right name. The American called a Hamburg Steak a "hamburger", and the mashed up potatoes didn't feel like fresh ones.

What made matters worse was that Germany was nowhere near a radio, and had no access to a newspaper. The outside world was moving on without him, and Ludwig had no way of telling what was going on. Everyone here spoke English in an American accent. He knew enough words, but most of it still sounded foreign to him. Ludwig had no way of telling how Italy and Japan were doing without him, but he hoped they were being sensible. Germany hoped they were spending time and effort to win the war instead of coming to break him out of here.

"Once we win, it won't matter if America caught me! He'll have to release me, and the situation might even be reversed!" Ludwig thought. He grinned when he imagined it. The idea of making Alfred do all those chores, along with forcing him to pronounce the German names of his food was all too tempting.

But Ludwig shook his head. He wasn't looking at this logically or scientifically, the way that he should. The trouble with his logical thinking was that it left little room for his imagination. The more he thought, the more the situation looked worse for him.

Just as Ludwig rested his head against the hard surface of his bed, he heard the wail of a siren. He was familiar with that sound. The high-pitched alarm went off when there was either an air raid on the way, or some kind of ground invasion. Germany peered out his prison cell window. Instead of their casual marching routine from earlier, the American troops appeared to be scrambling to move to one particular area of the camp.

"What's going on?" Germany wondered as he looked upon the chaotic scene that unfolded before him.

Down the hallway, he overheard the guards shouting to one another.

"There's been a break-in on the base! Everyone, prepare for battle!" The shouts echoed throughout the hallway.

Germany knew what _those_ English phrases meant. He wondered who would be brave enough to raid America's camp though. There were few people he knew were capable of such a feat.

"Whoever they are, they're really brave... or really foolish." thought Ludwig. Maybe they were a little bit of both.

All the sudden, it clicked in his mind. It wasn't one person, it was two people. One was brave. The other was foolish. The both of them had one thing in common - they had witnessed Germany's capture.

"What do they think they're doing? They're not some kind of action heroes! They'll both get themselves caught or worse!" Germany thought. "Italy, Japan, go back the way you came! Do it while you still can!"

* * *

"Here we are, Italy-kun." Japan told him. They had made it to the front gate, but security was tight. "Remember one thing before we go. We don't have time to finish off any of America-san's troops if we're to reach Germany-san as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, I'll remember that, Japan!" replied Italy. He saluted once more. "And since we're attacking at night, there's no way they'll be fast enough to catch us!"

"Yes. But you must still be careful-" Japan was about to speak, but he noticed Italy already sprinting ahead. "Italy-kun, wait! It's really better if we _avoid_ the Americans!"

Italy was already far beyond the range of Japan's quiet, panicked voice. Feliciano zipped into the camp filled with American soldiers, under the impression that no one could possibly catch him. As soon as he set foot past a tall, metal gate though, all eyes were on him. The Italian froze up. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do! If he tried to hide now, these scary soldiers would only follow him.

"If only I hadn't left my white flag at home!" Feliciano thought.

Italy looked to the right and to the left. He was definitely surrounded by America's troops on both sides. In a rushed panic, Italy reached into his pocket, drawing out one of his hand grenades. In his hurried motions, he fumbled the pin loose, dropping the explosive on the ground like a hot potato. Italy didn't see whether or not it really exploded, since he already started to make a run for it.

"It's a live grenade!" shouted one of the American soldiers. "Everyone take cover!"

Ducking behind crates, crouching to the floor, and running as fast as they could, the American forces scattered. Each of the soldiers plugged their ears, preparing for the sound of the explosion that would surely result from a hand grenade. A few seconds ticked off the clock. Then a minute went by, and nothing happened. One of the Americans looked up, only to see another figure dressed in white speed on by.

"They used it as a decoy!" The soldier said angrily. "That grenade's a dud! Find those two intruders quickly and bring them to Mr. America!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers answered. Each of them headed off in different directions, hoping to catch the ones who surprised them.

"That was clever to use your diversion there, Italy-kun." Japan said, complimenting his comrade. "I think Germany-san would have been proud." he added, continuing to praise his ally's efforts.

"He would be proud of me?" Feliciano echoed. He grinned like a fool, his running speed suddenly increasing. "When we bring Germany back home, I'll have to tell him about everything we did!"

"We'll think about that later." Japan said flatly. "Right now, we have to keep our heads cool."

In his excitement, Feliciano made a hopeful dash ahead. Italy didn't even notice the team of armed guards up ahead who were drawing their weapons. He hadn't been aware he was facing the barrel of one of their pistols until the cold metal was against his forehead. Upon feeling it, Italy stopped himself. Feliciano shut his eyes, taking a step back.

"Stop where you are!" one of the soldiers yelled. "Put your hands up, intruder!"

"Here we go again." Japan thought.

He stopped his own advance to look back at his ally, who seemed to have gotten himself in trouble by his own carelessness once more. Swiftly turning around, Japan drew his trusty samurai sword from its scabbard. He sprung from his left foot, striking the guard's arm with the katana first. Kiku then shoved him back with the sheath. As soon as the armed man fell backward, Italy made a run for it. Japan followed suit, trying to use his speed alone to lose his pursuers.

For a while, the chase was never-ending. Italy was running like he never ran before, and Japan was lagging behind him, despite his best efforts. America's troops were much more alert and awake than they planned.

When gunshots rang out behind them, Feliciano Vargas flinched, and even Kiku Honda looked uneasy. The both of them were beginning to think that this was one very bad idea. It looked good on paper. It even looked good on the strategic map that Japan practiced on earlier, but it just wasn't working in real life.

"We can't keep running like this! We have to lose them!" Italy thought. He ducked another shot that rang out behind him. "We're not supposed to be chased, and we're not supposed to be caught either! We're supposed to be finding Germany, but they won't get off our tails!"

Seeing the road make a sharp turn up ahead, an idea suddenly lit up in Italy's mind. Unable to explain his plan, he reached behind himself, grabbing a hold of Japan's wrist. He pulled the two of them into the corner of the sharp turn, stepping into the shadows at just the right moment. It looked like it worked. A line of soldiers ran right past the two of them, while both Feliciano and Kiku remained safe in the darkness.

"Phew, I think we lost them." Italy said, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. He looked to Japan with sincere worry. "Are you okay, Japan? You look winded!"

"I'm fine..." Japan answered. The Asian was taking in even deeper breaths than Italy. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Italy still hadn't let go of him. The dark-haired nation tried to pull away.

"Italy-kun, remove your hand..." Kiku muttered. His words were so stifled in his awkward speech that they were barely heard.

"Eh? Sorry about that!" Italy said, quickly releasing his grip. "We have to keep going, don't we? Where do you think they might be holding Germany?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It has to be that tower." Japan told him, pointing upwards at a tall, menacing gray structure which loomed in the distance. "It looks rather foreboding, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's got to be it. That's the scariest place here." replied Feliciano. The Italian shivered when he gazed in its direction, but he knew he had to keep going. If he didn't, then Japan would be going all by himself. Then _both_ his friends might get locked up here.

Holding his hands into two fists, the brown-haired Italian was the first to step out of the shadows. "The coast is clear, Japan. Let's go!" he said, signaling him forward.

"Right, Italy-kun. We can definitely make it." Kiku said, nodding.

The Asian sheathed his blade for now, following his European ally toward where the tower loomed over the American camp. "We have almost reached you, Germany-san. But what will we find when we get there?" Japan thought as he pressed on.

* * *

Back in his office, while all the action was going on down below, America was doing the not-so-heroic duty of paperwork. He hated it. It was the least favorite part about commanding his army abroad. Couldn't England handle the paper-pushing? As far as Alfred knew, the stuffy old Brit liked being cooped up in his office. Arthur called it "splendid isolation" or something like that.

As Alfred stamped some papers and signed others, he was hoping for something more exciting to happen. At just the right moment, America's wish came true. The office door with his name on it flew open. One of America's lower-ranked officers, by the name of Ryan McAllister saluted him immediately. His business must have been urgent if the poor young man hadn't even stopped to catch his breath.

"Mr. America! There's been an intrusion! Our forces have looked everywhere for the two trespassers, but they've managed to escape!" McAllister reported. "What should we do, sir?"

"There's two invaders, huh?" America answered. He snickered, grinning. "Finally, it's time for me to get some action! I was wondering when Germany's allies were going to show their faces!"

"They're the Axis Powers, sir?" McAllister asked in alarm. "Then we should find and arrest them right away!"

"Just leave this to me, 2nd Lieutenant McAllister. I'll either scare them off or I'll imprison them too." America replied, rising up from his office chair. "I'm not going to lose though. I'm the good guy after all."

"Please be careful, sir. I'll be there to back you up if anything happens, and so will my unit." McAllister said loyally, giving America another respectful salute.

"There's no need for you or unit Delta to step in, 2nd Lieutenant! You can tell units Alpha and Beta to fall back too." replied Alfred, looking confident as ever while he gave his orders.

"Sir, you'll be fighting against two nations by yourself! Those aren't good odds at all!" the 2nd Lieutenant argued.

"You have a family to go back to, don't you McAllister?" said America, crossing his arms while he spoke his thoughts out loud. "You should let me take care of this. Two against one is _more_ than a fair fight, because they're taking _me_ on. Once I capture Italy and Japan, I'll make them surrender. Then this war will be over, and we can all go home."

Although he looked stunned, Ryan McAllister abruptly nodded his head. Everyone here wanted to go back over the Atlantic to the states again. They all believed in their leader and Nation, not just because he was strong, but because he was truly just. If he could end everything here, all their dreams would come true. Clicking his boots together, the 2nd Lieutenant sounded off one more time.

"I understand, Mr. America! I will let units Alpha and Beta know that the intruders will be left to you! May you bring us home, sir." he said hopefully.

"I _will_ bring everyone home." America stated. From his desk, he took off a pistol and placed it in a holster that hung on his left side.

"It's time for the final showdown! Just wait until France and England hear about this!" America thought confidently. "They're going to be totally shocked when I have Italy and Japan waving white flags in front of me!"

**~ To be Continued**


	5. Clash! America vs the Axis Duo!

**Chapter 5: Clash! America vs. the Axis Duo!**

On the way out of his office, Alfred's path led him to pass right in front of the cell where Germany was being held as a prisoner. At first, Ludwig didn't notice anything off about him. However, the gleaming of the American's pistol immediately set off alarm bells. America was preparing for battle! Could he be going after the intruders, who were no doubt his allies?

"Wait, Alfred!" Ludwig shouted to get his attention. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, there's a little pest problem at the front of my place. It's nothing to worry about." America replied nonchalantly, making his merry way down the hallway.

"I can't just let him go after those two. Maybe I can stall him! Or maybe..." Ludwig quickly began to think.

All this time he was locked up, the guards and America himself had their eyes on him. Germany never had a moment alone to think about escaping. But now he could, with the idea that just sprang out at him. He wasn't sure if it would work, but Germany couldn't be blamed for trying.

"You should bring me along on the field." Ludwig said out loud. "Since I'm working for you anyway, I might as well fight for you too, right?"

America turned around, shaking his pointer finger in Germany's general direction. "Nice try, man. I'm not letting you get out that easily. I'm not letting you get out at all!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

"How did you know..?" The German hesitated as he spoke. "I mean… you thought I had some kind of escape plan?!" Ludwig asked.

"Come on, there's no way that you'd help me fight. Your work was great, but you didn't look like you were too happy." America told him, scowling as he looked upon his captured enemy. "But it doesn't matter if you're happy being here or not, I suppose."

"What do you mean by that?!" Germany asked quickly. "Just what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to win, of course." America responded. The nation's eyes narrowed, his voice growing deep and serious as he turned his back on Germany. "And when I do, everyone will get to go home, Ludwig. Even _you'll_ go home. Isn't that what we've always wanted?"

"Alfred..." Germany said.

He was only able to mutter the other nation's name. Ludwig's eyes grew larger with surprise, and his mouth formed a small o shape. The German took a step back. He had been told many things about the United States of America, but not that he was the kind of guy who would think about the plight of others. Germany hadn't been told that one of his rivals from the Allied forces really wanted the war to be over just as much as he did. That was something that he learned on his own. With such a noble ambition, Ludwig almost didn't want to see Alfred go.

"You're right. I really do want to go home more than anything." said Germany. "But I have to be victorious. My allies know this too. They're not just going to _let_ you win, America."

"That's the fun part!" exclaimed Alfred joyfully. "If they just let me win, it would look like a curb stomp, and no one likes to see that."

America turned away from his German captive. Walking out with the determination to settle the score once and for all, he stepped forward and never once looked back. Ludwig might have told him something else, but it fell upon deaf ears.

America knew that this was going to be the big final battle. All heroes had one. Then they got statues erected with plaques that told of their legends. The whole world would see it for many years to come. This was going to be it. It was going to be the day that Alfred put all the conflict in Europe to rest.

As soon as Alfred reached the door to exit, he shoved it open. The American instinctively reached for his weapon, holding his ground as two shapes rushed in front of him. A dark-haired man in a white uniform and a brown-haired man in a blue uniform stood side by side. They were both armed, holding a katana and a pistol respectively. America remembered these two. They were Japan and Italy - both of Germany's teammates who had been helping him wreck havoc in the world.

"Welcome to the party, guys." America said, greeting them with a hearty wave. "I'm glad you came all the way up here just to hang out with me. I'm really flattered." Alfred added as he flashed them a grin. "Now are you guys going to surrender peacefully, or are we doing this the hard way?"

"Actually, America-san, I was wondering if _you_ would be the one to surrender first." replied Japan callously. The Asian nation held his hand over his blade's hilt, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. "There's two of us, and one of you."

"We can let you go if you release Germany." Italy added. Although the grip on his weapon was shaky, he tried to hold it in place. He truly hated fighting, but this time he had to.

"Stay calm, Italy..." he told himself in a whisper. "Remember that you're fighting for Germany's sake this time."

"Come on, are you guys serious?" America replied to both of them. "I'm the one who has the upper hand! I've got Germany in my hands now!" he added. The American aimed his firearm at Italy first, noticing the other nation's shakes. "You guys should be the ones giving up. Don't you care about what happens to him?"

"What have you done to him?" Italy asked. His voice quivered even more when the barrel of America's pistol stared down at him. Feliciano tried to hold up his own weapon higher, so that he was aiming right at Alfred's face. "If you've hurt Germany, you'll pay dearly! I'm not going to wave my white flag. I left it at home today! I'll give you time to get _yours_ though, America."

"What's that? I don't think I heard you correctly." America answered, snickering. "I thought you told _me_ to get my white flag. I don't have one, man. It's a shame you forgot yours though."

"Italy-kun doesn't want to strike first, and America-san is waiting for the right moment to. It's a standoff. I wonder which one of us is going to make the first move." thought Japan, as he witnessed the banter between Alfred and Feliciano.

Both the Axis members and the Allied Nation they were facing all had their hands over their weapons, trying to anticipate the moves of the other side. Glares were exchanged from both sides. Although Japan was able to keep his cool in this kind of situation and prepare for an all-out brawl, Italy was starting to grow nervous. Feliciano hated the front lines. He never performed well in them. As the minutes flew by, the grip on his handgun became more loose and shaky. The darkness of the night made things even worse. Italy couldn't see his target well, and he couldn't tell what America was doing.

Then, it happened. With a slip of his trigger finger, a loud bang sounded out from Italy's pistol. America managed to side-step just in time for the Italian's bullet to merely graze the right side of his face. Alfred let out a small cry, but he quickly opened fire from his own weapon. Italy was spellbound by the shots of the two guns. He felt like he couldn't gain control of his own body. He wanted to move out of the bullet's path, but Feliciano's own muscles would not obey him.

"Italy-kun, you have to get out of the way!" shouted Japan. His voice did not seem to be heard though, as Italy remained non-responsive.

With his quick reflexes, Kiku dived into the Italian, pulling the both of them to the ground just in time to avoid Alfred's quick shot. Just as Japan had tackled Italy to safety though, a clicking sound came from America's pistol. Just the noise caused Kiku to look up instinctively, eying the barrel and letting out a gasp.

A loud bang sounded.

Kiku rolled quickly to the left side, only able to avoid the shot by a slim thread. The sounds of heavy footsteps made their way toward him. He got up onto his knees quickly, springing himself toward Alfred who was fast approaching him.

Japan sliced his trusty samurai sword straight downward; sure that he had a clean shot against his enemy.

Alfred quickly pulled out a knife from his belt to hold off Japan's sword attack. "Did you really think that you could take me out by facing me head on?" he asked.

A cling sounded with the two pieces of metal hit each other, and Alfred had to use all his strength to hold back the sheer force of Japan's blade. That was a close call, but heroes always had close calls! He was sure that this one was nothing to worry about. As the two nations locked blades, they were trapped in a stalemate. Whoever broke the hold would have the upper hand.

Japan only dropped his heavy concentration toward the battle to look back at his Italian ally. Feliciano was still lost on this battlefield. Although he had come with the earnest intent of helping Germany escape, the young man did not look comfortable with the fight that was happening. As a matter of fact, he seemed quite frightened. Japan wondered what Ludwig would do in this kind of situation. Would he order them to fall back, or would he want to go forward regardless of the circumstances?

Straining against America's weapon, Japan let out a curse. Alfred was sure strong for being just one nation. Kiku didn't want to know what would happen if America decided to go after Italy instead. At this rate, that could happen easily. Japan had to think of something. If he didn't, then neither he nor Feliciano would reach Ludwig.

When Japan's and America's blades slid off one another, their deadlock was broken. At that critical moment, an idea suddenly came to Kiku Honda in a flash. It was a simple idea, and Italy would hate it. This was the only plan he had though.

"Italy-kun, I want you to go ahead! At least one of us has to go forward and help Germany-san." Kiku told him. "I can hold off America-san. Please do not worry."

"What? But, Japan, will you be okay?" wondered Italy. He tried to aim his weapon, but the young man's shaky grip persisted. "I can fight! I really can! I was in Germany's training even before you came along! I know that pasta and siestas are off limits because one of our own is behind enemy lines!"

"That was a moving speech, if you don't mind me saying." America said. There didn't seem to be any mockery behind his words. "Are you sure you really have to go after Germany, man? You almost sounded like a good guy there for a second."

"Be quiet! I don't want you putting the ideas of defecting into his mind." Japan snapped. He tried to make another swift strike at America, but the blond was super fast. He managed to step back and avoid Kiku's blade entirely.

Japan looked back at Italy, who returned a confused stare. The young Italian's head moved, frantically following the motions of his friend and the other nation who was supposed to be one of their mortal enemies.

"Italy-kun, you know what's really right in your heart. You know that Germany-san is counting on you, even if he would never tell you out loud. If you don't show up, he may lose all hope. You must go after him for the both of us."

"Go after him..." Italy repeated the words. He wondered if he was really capable of doing such a thing. All this time, Ludwig was the one who came after him. If Italy went on, he would be leaving Japan behind too! It was a tough decision for him to make. He didn't like the idea of having to choose between his friends.

"But if I don't go, then no one will!" Feliciano thought. "America won't let _both_ of us past him!"

It was then that Feliciano Vargas did the thing that the other nations knew him best for. He ran. He wasn't running in the opposite direction to danger this time though, he was running toward it. As fast as his legs could take he booked it past the duel that was going on between America and Japan. Alfred noticed him off the corner of his eye. As soon as he tried to pursue the Italian, Kiku stood in the way.

"I will be your opponent until things are settled here." said Japan coldly, holding his sword just inches from America's chest.

"That's fine by me." replied Alfred. He grinned as he changed the aim of his pistol toward Kiku. "After I take you out, I'll go after Italy next."

Alfred's words were the last noise that Italy could hear from the battle that raged against between the American and the Japanese man. Feliciano could have easily turned back. He could have still tried to help Japan. Italy wanted to do that.

Someone else needed him though. Someone else was waiting. That thought alone was enough for Feliciano Vargas to keep running forward.

"I won't stop until Germany is free, but I _will_ come back for you, Japan." Italy said. He was not sure if Kiku heard him or not, but since he said it out loud, it was a promise.

Feliciano Vargas would not break it if it meant his life.

**~ To be Continued**


	6. Final Battles

**Chapter 6: Final Battles**

Italy's run eventually took him deep within the prison compound. Using some of the careful techniques that he practiced enough in training, he ducked into shadows and waited behind corners to keep out of view of the American soldiers. Since they spoke English, it was hard to understand them, but it wasn't hard to understand their emotions. They were frantic. They were worried. All of them were giving reports, one by one, that their leader had gone into battle.

"What they're feeling isn't really different than what I'm feeling. They want America to be safe too..." thought Italy.

The young European frowned in dismay when the idea came to mind. These guys were supposed to be the enemy. The Mr. Newspapers of the world had painted them as very scary people (and they were.) In the end, they all wanted the same thing, didn't they?

"But we have to win. That's what our bosses told me and Germany." Italy thought. At this point in their life, some nations would lament about "how they got dragged into a mess like this." Not Italy though. He had the hope that everything would end peacefully, no matter what happened.

Looking to the left, down the end of a very long corridor, Italy saw a row of thick, iron bars. It was more than obvious that they were prisoner's cells, all in one straight line. In the chaos and disarray of the situation, there didn't appear to be many guards in the area. They were proably all up front, seeing who else was gutsy enough to break in. It was both lonely and quiet. Perhaps it was a bit too quiet.

"When it's quiet, look around at your surroundings..." Italy muttered to himself as he slowly stepped out of his hiding place. Feliciano Vargas looked left and right to make sure that no one was sneaking up on him.

So far, the coast was clear.

Very quickly, the Italian darted out of his safe hiding place into the hallway. He eyed the insides of the prison cells as he ran past them, looking for any sign of a certain German. So far though, he could not see that familiar scowling face, those pure blue eyes, or the green uniform that Ludwig wore so proudly. Some of the others who were kept here might very well be from Germany, but Feliciano knew that freeing all of them was not an option. With only himself and Japan here, they would not have a large enough squad to see that Ludwig's subordinates also got home safely.

"One day." Italy thought as he went along. "One day this terrible war will be over, and we won't have to worry about who's taking who as prisoner. We'll all just live in peace, right?"

The thoughts and hopes of peace were not enough to distract the Italian from his ever-growing worry. He had almost reached the end of the cell block now, and none of the men who were captured even looked like Ludwig. Had they moved him elsewhere?

"What if he was never here at all?" thought Italy. That would be the worst thought of all. It would have been a complete waste of time for him and Japan to break in here, for Kiku to risk his life fighting Alfred, only to find out that their ally was in another fortress.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out. His voice was loud enough to make noise, but quiet enough to where he would not cause a commotion. "Ludwig, where are you? It's me, Feliciano!"

At first, there was no answer. Italy called out once more though.

From the very end of the cell block, Italy thought he heard a distant voice finally reply to his call. The Italian was for sure that it was a familiar voice. It was that deep, hardened voice that usually only shouted drills and orders in his face.

"Feliciano, I'm over here!" the voice exclaimed.

"Ludwig?" Italy perked at the sound of his commander's answer. The Italian didn't care if he already sounded cross with him. Feliciano was overjoyed just to hear a response.

He happily ran toward where he heard the other voice. He stopped himself outside a prison cell that was nearly at the end of the block. The Italian peered inside, just to see if Ludwig really was in there. Although his blond hair was in a disheveled mess, his boots were dirty and his gaze looked more tired than alert, Italy no doubt saw the one he was looking for.

"Germany! You're here!" Feliciano said, smiling as he gripped the bars from the outside. "Don't worry! I'm here to save you now!" he exclaimed.

"You're actually here to save _me_?" asked Ludwig, raising his eyebrow as he looked upon his Italian ally. He paused for just a moment, as if trying to deal with this strange reverse of situations. "That was a reckless thing for you to do!" Germany finally shouted out loud after a long pause.

"I don't care if it was reckless." Italy replied. From his pocket, he pulled out a small metal tool, and began working it into the keyhole of Germany's cell. "I know that I always turn the wrong way when I march. I can't seem to run except when I'm retreating..." Feliciano began. He twisted his contraption into the lock a little further. "But you and I made a Pact of Steel! I could never leave you behind when I could do _something._"

The sound of a click was a signal of success. The Italian pulled out his lock pick, pulling the cell door open. Smiling as he always did, Feliciano Vargas reached downward toward his ally in need.

"Are you okay, Germany?" Italy asked him. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"I'm fine." Germany responded simply.

At first he was hesitant to reach out and take Feliciano's hand, but the Italian's bright smile made it almost too easy to change his mind. Ludwig held on to his ally's wrist. With just one pull, he was up on his feet again. Things were looking up already.

Italy became overwhelmed with happiness. Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig, pulling the German into a sudden embrace. "Germany, I'm so glad..." he told him. "I'm happy you're not hurt! You don't know how worried I was. Japan was worried too! We both thought something awful might have happened to you!"

"Now is not the time for you to be clingy!" Germany exclaimed trying to pry his ally off him.

As he listened to Italy's words though, Germany wanted to resist him just a little bit less. The Italian must have been through a lot to actually reach him. For once in his life, Feliciano had proven himself to be brave. In the only gesture of gratitude he could muster, Ludwig gave his friend a simple pat on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry that I caused you and Japan so much grief," Germany said to Italy in much softer voice. "We have to get moving though, or we _both_ might end up behind those bars. Do you understand?"

Italy only kept his usual smile for a minute, nodding with understanding. He backed away almost embarrassed that he lost control of his emotions and hugged Ludwig out of nowhere. There were more important things to worry about! Italy's lips straightened into a serious expression.

"Yes, you're right. We should hurry out of here, Germany. I left Japan back there to fight America all by himself! I wonder how he's doing..." Italy said nervously.

"We'll go after him on our way out of here." said Ludwig, already stepping ahead to lead the way forward. "As much as I would like to pay Alfred back for what he did to me, we'll have to save it for another day."

"Right! Let's get going, Germany!" exclaimed Italy, hurrying after him. "Now that I've saved you, it's time to help Japan!"

On the dueling ground just outside the prison tower, both combatants were starting to feel the weariness that came with a fight. America huffed in long, tired breaths, but he never let his guard down as he kept his eyes on his Asian opponent. Japan looked pretty winded too. His grip on his katana was not what it was at the beginning. Kiku Honda was starting to feel the blood pumping through his veins, while his heart raced from the prolonged battle. The Japanese man inhaled and exhaled to try and regain some of his lost air, but it was no use.

"Hey, Japan. We've been fighting for a while now, right? I think you've done well." America began. He smiled despite his tiredness, holding up his pistol with his right hand and gripping onto his trusty knife with his left. "How about we settle our fight way heroes throughout history settled things? We can both be sportsmen about this, right?" he asked. The way the American held his weapons gave away his intentions.

Japan knew what that stance meant. He wasn't familiar with the way that 'heroes' did much of anything, but he did know what his opponent was trying to tell him. "So this is it. We're both going to put everything we have into one final blow." Kiku thought.

"I accept your challenge, America-san." said Japan out loud. He gave the western nation a bow before he took his own position. He placed one knee on the ground, sheathing his sword.

The wind blew fiercely as the two nations stared each other down. A few leaves blew by, dancing around the warriors as they were both perfectly still for just one minute. Every breath and every thought from both Japan and America stood still. A silence spread throughout their dueling grounds. Only the gusts of wind and the sounds of each nation's heartbeat could be heard.

Then, something snapped. Alfred's left foot shifted, as the American sprinted forward toward the member of the Axis powers. Almost as soon as America took off, Japan charged toward him, his blade still within his sheath. The scenery became a blur as the two nations became airborne. The speed of the fierce winds carried them even faster, pushing each of them forward.

As he saw the whites of his eyes, Japan drew his sword upon America. In one mighty, powerful swing, Kiku brought his blade upward. The sound of a loud clash was heard. Alfred had managed to block the Japanese sword's swing with his handy knife, but he strained to hold off the sheer force of Kiku's attack. As he struggled to defend with his left side, the American took a shaky aim with the pistol in his right. He couldn't get a clear target, but he had to fire now, or Japan's strike might break through. Very quickly, his hand went to the trigger finger. Alfred squeezed it, shutting his eyes as he did so.

Bang!

The gun fired off its last bullet. Without a clear aim, it only managed to graze the outside of Japan's neck, causing the other nation to wince in pain. The sting was enough to cause Japan to drop his sword. The recoil from his last shot sent Alfred back a step. Both panting from exhaustion, the two men got one last look at one another.

Japan didn't have the stamina to keep himself up after America's shot. Kiku was the first to sink to his knees, barely able to catch himself with his hands. Just when Japan thought he could will himself up to run and escape, his elbows began to grow shaky.

"No, this cannot be happening! I can't pass out!" he thought to himself. "I came here to save Germany-san too. What will he say if I get captured as well?"

Those were the last thoughts in Kiku Honda's mind before he shut his eyes. The Japanese man's body gave out completely, and he tumbled to the ground. His sword landed blade-first into the dirt, and its sheath flew out from Japan's left hand. The Asian nation lay still. He had been defeated.

Alfred laughed quietly. Had he won? He was still standing! Even if his legs were a little wobbly from this whole ordeal, he could finally wrap this up. America just had to take it easy! All he had to do was tie him up and Japan would be captured too. Mission accomplished. He could let his soldiers handle Italy.

"You're coming with me, Japan!" America exclaimed triumphantly as he slowly made his way to his defeated opponent. "No hard feelings, but I can't let this whole empire thing continue, you know..."

Alfred reached down and grabbed Kiku by the back of his collar. With his remaining strength, he brought the unconscious nation over his shoulder. Now if he could just carry him back to the prison cell, all would be well.

Seconds after Japan's defeat, Italy and Germany arrived. They had run the whole way there, and the both of them stopped to catch their breath. Italy was the first to notice Japan had been knocked out and within America's grasp.

"Japan!" Italy exclaimed. The Italian balled his hands into fists, chasing after Alfred as he let out a fierce cry. "Let go of him, America! Let go of him _right now_!"

"Italy, wait a minute!" exclaimed Germany. He tried to catch Feliciano by the collar to prevent him from going too far, but it was already too late. The Italian was already out of Ludwig's reach.

Alfred turned around, with hardly any time to react. There was no way he could avoid the Italian that was charging him head-on , especially not with the weight of Kiku on his shoulder. America tried to side-step, but it was much too late. Feliciano's blow connected with his left cheek. The impact of Italy's fist against his face left him tumbling back three steps. It hurt _a lot_. The deep, stinging sensation radiated throughout the left side of his face. It was enough for Alfred to loosen his grip, allowing Japan to fall to the ground.

"Man... you sure don't show it much, but you're a really strong guy, aren't you Italy?" America muttered in surprise. The blond man rubbed his sore left cheek as he kept his eye on Feliciano.

As Italy landed the punch that stunned America, Germany ran to Japan's side. Ludwig took his wrist into his hands. He could definitely feel a pulse. Kiku was still alive. Wasting no time, Ludwig took Kiku up from the ground, placing one arm under his knees and the other around Japan's shoulders. Italy turned around shortly after, looking worried as his gaze fell onto his Asian ally.

"Germany, is he going to be all right?" Italy asked him.

"Don't worry, Italy. Japan will be fine, he's merely exhausted." Germany answered him. "Let's get moving. We have to get him out of here."

"Yes sir!" Italy answered.

As Germany and Italy fled with Japan in tow, America tried to move. The keyword was "try", but his body didn't want to work for him. It wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he tried, none of his muscles would obey his commands. Alfred could only watch as his rivals ran further and further away, until they turned the corner and were lost to his eyes completely.

"I don't get it." thought America.

"I don't get those guys at all. Everyone says how bad they are, but they were actually worried for each other. Why would they risk their lives to save each other, if they were some Axis of Evil? Unless maybe..." A small smile went across America's lips as the thought came to mind. "Maybe they're a lot like us, but they're on a different side. Or maybe I'm not thinking straight..."

His last thoughts came to mind before America's vision started to blur. He thought he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, and even a chorus of voices all shouting his name. America couldn't make out the sounds anymore. They were all too hazy. Before he knew it, the entire world around him faded away into the blackness.

**~To be Continued**


	7. A Day's Respite

**Chapter 7: A Day's Respite**

When he next woke up, Alfred F. Jones saw a light green blanket draped across his body. The American was resting the back of his head against a thick, white pillow, and just above him was a pretty bright light bulb. Alfred shielded his eyes. He didn't remember how, but he ended up here in the infirmary.

"Mr. America! You're awake!" A voice said.

America's eyes traveled to his left side, where he heard another person speaking to him. Sure enough, it was Ryan McAllister, the same messenger who reported the intrusion of the Axis nations. Seeing the face of his concerned subordinate, Alfred only grinned in return.

"Hey there, 2nd Lieutenant McAllister! Can you tell me what happened?" asked Alfred.

"Well, sir... " McAllister averted his eyes, trying to avoid his superior's gaze. He paused, fearing that he might be reprimanded for what he was about to say. "Remember when we captured that German soldier, Ludwig? His friends came after him. You fought like a hero, sir, but we weren't able to stop them from escaping."

"Is that what happened?" Alfred asked. He shut his eyes, as if trying to search his brain for an answer. Names, faces, and dialogue slowly poured back into his memory. "I see. Ha ha... I guess we kind of underestimated those guys, huh? I didn't think they would fight so hard to save each other. I thought they were supposed to be the Axis of Evil and we Allies were the heroes..."

"Sir, _we_ all think you're a hero." said the 2nd Lieutenant. "Everyone back home thinks you are too."

"Do they?" asked Alfred. The young nation let out a small chuckle. "Well, that's as good of start as any, right? Just you wait! I'll win this whole thing! I'll bring home a medal to show everyone, and then we'll all have peace!"

"We'll all wait for that day, sir." said McAllister, also chuckling. "All of us will be so proud of you when that happens."

* * *

When he finally stirred, Kiku Honda let out a small groan. All throughout his body, the minor scrapes and bruises from his fight with America began to ache. The cut on his neck that Kiku received from America's final blow stung the most. Compared to what could have happened though, Japan's wounds were not too severe. They were enough to cause an older nation like him some discomfort, however.

"Where am I?" Japan asked, wondering out loud. From where he lay, he could only see the dark night sky that was covered by a few oncoming clouds. When he lifted up one of his hands, the Asian could see that someone had bandaged him up. At least that meant he was safe, and he hadn't been captured.

"You're finally awake?" asked a familiar, deep voice. "How are you feeling, Japan?"

"Germany-san..?" Japan answered. He looked up just to make sure the voice was the real thing, and he wasn't just dreaming. When he felt Ludwig's hand on his shoulder, he was sure that was real. The touch caused a mild twitch from him, but Kiku dealt with it. Unlike Italy, Germany knew his boundaries.

"My injuries still hurt a bit, but I'll be alright, Germany-san." Japan answered him. He still sounded weary from his hard-fought battle. "What happened while I was out, anyway? Who took care of me?"

"You might find it hard to believe, but Italy came to your rescue. I couldn't even reach him before he charged America to get you back." Germany explained.

"Italy-kun did that for me?" Japan asked. He wasn't only surprised of the Italian's bravery, but the fact that it was for his sake.

"Yeah, it was unlike anything I've ever seen before!" Germany exclaimed proudly. He was sure that _his_ training made it possible for Italy to display such courage. "After that, we ran. America's soldiers chased us for a while, but we lost them eventually. Almost as soon as we set up camp here in this forest clearing, I tended to your injuries. Feliciano curled up instantly, but I could hardly sleep after all that happened."

"That is quite a story." Kiku responded when Ludwig was finished with his tale.

Japan was so amazed that he could not think of what else to say. Feeling a yawn coming on, the dark-haired man covered his mouth as he took in some air. Although Kiku was still tired, he didn't want to go back to sleep. He felt like he had to know more. Mustering his strength, Japan managed to sit up so he could listen better.

"I wonder how you're feeling right now, Germany-san." Japan stated, changing the subject. "America-san captured you first. Did anything happen while you were held as his prisoner?"

"What do you mean by 'something happening', exactly? I thought it was enough that he snatched me in the first place!" exclaimed Ludwig indignantly.

"I mean... while you stayed at America-san's camp, what happened behind those walls?" asked Japan. The Asian nation lowered his voice as his imagination already began to run wild. "You must have been forced to do a lot of dishonorable things. I can't imagine any of the Allies going easy on us, especially after that battle I fought."

"What kind of thing do you consider dishonorable?" wondered Germany. He grew alarmed at Japan's sudden change of mood. "I didn't know peeling potatoes was such a shameful thing in the eastern world!"

"You peeled potatoes? But that's work we do every day here." commented Kiku, tilting his head to the side.

"And when I was done with that, Alfred forced me to wash his laundry. I was good at it, but some of the things I saw in there, I would rather not mention again." Germany said, wrinkling his nose when he thought back on it.

"America-san didn't force any information out of you then?" asked Japan. "He didn't even interrogate you?"

"America didn't ask me a lot of questions," replied Germany as he recounted the events of his day. "As a matter of fact, he actually told me some strange things."

"What did he say?" asked Japan curiously. He wondered what qualified as "strange" in the European world.

"He said that he had nothing against me personally. Alfred even knew that I was fighting for something I didn't believe in." explained Germany. His eyes stared forlornly into the crackling campfire, as if he were trying to look at something else that was far away. "I'm not sure how he could understand those kinds of things. America also said that he wanted us all to go home one day, even though I was his enemy..."

Feliciano raised his hand up from where he slept. "I want to go home one day!" he exclaimed.

With a happy little grin on his face, Italy flipped over to his right side, facing Germany and Japan with his eyes still closed. "You're invited too!" Feliciano added in a singsong voice.

Japan looked in Italy's general direction, managing to crack a small smile. "I'll be invited to Venice, Italy-kun? I'm sure it will be pleasant." he commented.

"I can't believe you can listen while you're asleep!" exclaimed Ludwig. "But I guess... if you're inviting me over to your place when this is all over, I will have to accept. It's only polite."

"Um, Germany-san. There's something I wanted to say." Japan said, in almost a whisper. He hid his face from his western comrade, as his cheeks already began to flush with red.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Ludwig. "You'll have to speak up, Japan."

"Well, that is... Germany-san..." The Japanese man began, trying to find the right words to express what he wanted to say. "On your way out, you must have been very tired, but you still managed to get me to safety. Carrying me back was the last thing you wanted to do. I sincerely apologize for that."

Japan bowed, with his nose nearly touching the floor. He felt a sudden shove that forced him to sit upright. He wasn't quite sure what happened. Had his gesture of respect somehow upset Germany?

"I told you many times that you didn't have to bow to me, and you surely don't have to get on your knees! A salute is fine." Germany began. "And you don't have to apologize for anything. You came to save me too. I was merely returning the favor."

"Ah... in that case... I suppose the proper thing for me to say is 'thank you', Germany-san." replied Japan, averting his gaze from Germany's face.

Italy raised his hand once more from where he was resting. "I helped a lot too! I was brave today. I saved both Germany and Japan!"

"You did help a lot." Japan told him. The Asian cracked a tiny smile. "I must thank you too, Italy-kun."

"Don't get cocky and let this go to your head!" exclaimed Ludwig. "I'll commend you for all that you've done, but you need to show this kind of effort when I'm _not_ behind enemy lines!"

"The mission to save you was scary." replied a still sleep-talking Italy. "But it was kind of fun!"

"I don't know about fun, but I promise it wasn't that scary either." said Germany.

"Are you telling the truth, Germany-san? Things really weren't that scary?" asked Japan. He had heard a number of terrible things the westerners did to their prisoners.

"Surely Germany-san is just hiding what he went through in order to protect Italy-kun's mind. We will have to discuss this when we are truly in private." Kiku thought sagely.

"It wasn't all that bad." Germany said. The European didn't seem to show any outward signs of lying or hiding anything. As a matter of fact, he looked as calm as ever. "Alfred might have forced me to do some unpleasant work, but he treated me fairly."

"So, is America-san still our enemy?" asked Kiku. He wondered if Ludwig had changed his mind.

"Of course he's our enemy. It will be that way until the war is over." answered Ludwig, just as quickly as he explained his situation. "But I almost wish that the two of us could have met under different circumstances."

Italy raised his hand once more. "Me too! I think we could be friends with America one day!"

"What?" Japan muttered.

Kiku's eyes traveled between Germany and Italy, puzzled at both his friends' words and actions. What they were saying couldn't even be processed in his mind right now. The thought of a different possibility, one where they didn't have to fight America or any of the other Allies was just too inconceivable. The way Kiku saw it, the war was inevitable. A lot of things were inevitable.

"And another inevitable thing is that all of this comes to an end." thought the Japanese man. "What end will come for us though? Are we going to be the victors, or..."

"Japan, you should rest some more." Germany said out of the blue, getting the Asian's attention. "You still look a bit tired. We have another day of training ahead of us tomorrow."

"Germany-san, I'm not..." Kiku started to yawn. "I'm not sleepy. Besides, you're probably tired as well. I can take the night's watch..."

Italy reached forward, gently grabbing a hold of Japan's arm. "Japan... siesta..." he muttered. "You should take a siesta too..."

Germany chuckled slightly. "For once, I have to agree with Italy on this one. Just close your eyes. We'll head for our home away from home after daybreak."

Japan flinched upon being touched by the sleeping Italian. By instinct, he pulled his arm away, and distanced himself from Feliciano. Kiku took a look at Germany one more time, unsure if he was being serious about listening to Italy's advice. Ludwig never did take back his word, so he would have to agree with him for now.

Kiku lay upon the earthen floor, trying to rest as comfortably as possible. He was careful to sleep on the opposite side of that nasty scrape on his neck. Once he shut his eyes, Japan's body curled up as he drifted off into sleep. Resting came to him almost too easily after the ordeals he faced today.

"Good night, you two." whispered Germany to his sleeping comrades.

The German leaned against a tree, feeling a sense of tiredness start to overtake him. He nodded off a few times, doing what he could to stay alert. Ludwig remembered Feliciano telling him to have sweet dreams before he finally drifted off into the night.

**~To be Continued **


	8. Epilogue: Promises

**Epilogue: Promises**

Daybreak had come for the Axis Trio. All three of them woke up, feeling refreshed and well-rested. Even Italy woke up and stretched without a prod from Germany. The camp fire was extinguished, their packs were gathered together, and the three of them suited up the best they could in their uniforms. Japan's was tattered and dirty from yesterday's duel, and Italy's boots were caked with mud from running as fast as he could, wherever he could.

But the three of them were alive, and they were free for now. Somehow, they had made it to another day without too much trouble. Yesterday had been a minor setback. Today was going to be different. There would be no traps, no ambushes, and definitely no surprises. It would be just another day of straight forward marching, drilling, and maybe a small break in between.

Ludwig had an idea to give those two the day off for their efforts, but he wasn't entirely sure about it. The whole incident where he ended up behind enemy lines had cost them a whole night's worth of progress. As he led his two allies back to the place they considered home base though, he looked back. Despite yesterday, they were marching perfectly in step. They looked motivated. They looked sharp.

As the three approached the front gate, Germany came to a complete halt. Italy and Japan followed suit.

"Sound off!" Germany shouted.

"One!" Italy replied.

"Two!" Japan said quickly.

"All right, you two. I will have to ask you the question I asked before this whole ordeal!" exclaimed Germany. "What should we do if we ever get captured by the enemy?"

"I know the answer!" Italy exclaimed. He raised his hand long before Japan could even speak.

"Italy! You raised your hand first." Germany said, calling upon him.

Saluting his best, the young Italian gave his answer in his proudest voice. "We never get caught, sir!" he said.

"I have something to add, Germany-san." Japan said in his usual quiet voice, raising his hand next.

"Speak up, Japan." Germany said, nodding to acknowledge his ally.

"If we should get caught, sir..." Kiku began, also giving Ludwig a salute. "In western territory, we will respond the western way. We shall wait for reinforcements, and fight with dignity when it is time to escape."

"You're both correct!" exclaimed Ludwig. "Italy, Japan, you make me proud!" the German continued. "For your hard work and today's answers, I can manage to give you both a day's leave!"

"You're truly giving us a day off, Germany-san?" Japan echoed out of pure surprise. "This is unexpected, but I shall take your generous offer."

"Thank you, Germany!" exclaimed Italy. Feliciano flung himself forward at his leader, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll make special pasta for you back in the tents! Then we can all play music and sing songs!"

Germany stiffened when Italy suddenly embraced him. "I did not give you permission to touch me, Italy!" he exclaimed, quickly shoving his clingy friend away from him. "Form up! We're marching back! If you slip up just once, I'll turn your day's leave into cleaning duty! Do you understand?"

"Yes! I understand, sir!" Italy replied, giving his salute before he lined up right behind his German ally. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go..." Japan said, agreeing with Feliciano's statement. He hoped that the cheery young Italian would keep in step when they marched, or his wish of reading the whole day in his own tent might not come true.

"Forward march!" Germany commanded. He started off with his left foot, while Italy and Japan followed suit seconds after. For once in his life, Ludwig heard quiet as the three marched in formation. The German swore that both Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda were in-step with him so far.

"The day is starting out right. It's a shame to put these two on a day's leave when they feel so motivated, but they have earned it." Ludwig thought as he led the trio back to the camp they considered their home.

When the three of them marched in front of a large, metal gate, Germany's march halted. The nation did an about face, turning to look at both Italy and Japan. His gaze met theirs, not just as a commander looking at his troops, but as a true gesture of respect and friendship. He acknowledged their efforts yesterday, even if he could never say the words that would express the proper gratitude.

"Here we are. You're both dismissed!" exclaimed Germany. Both Italy and Japan's shoulders eased up as he gave his commands. "I hope you have a nice day of leave!"

As soon as he was dismissed, Kiku stepped out of formation. Before he went off to his own space though, he placed his hands together, bowing in Germany's general direction.

"Thank you for this break, Germany-san. I shall use it wisely." He told him. Kiku quickly picked up his head, and continued to go on his way.

"I know you will, Japan." Germany said to him, giving the Asian a simple nod before he departed.

"I can't believe I really have a day off!" Italy said excitedly. "Now I'll have time to cook something besides spaghetti!" he said, trailing off as he started to leave Germany behind. Italy stopped himself when he realized that he was already far ahead of Ludwig. Feliciano Vargas turned around, facing his German friend with a wide smile. "You can come by and have some of it too, you know. There's always plenty of food for everybody! I'll even tell Japan when it's ready!"

"I..." Germany at first hesitated to speak, but he eventually managed to smile. "I would like that, Italy. I'm sure Japan would too. You know you just have to call us when it's finished."

"I will!" Italy exclaimed. "I'll put extra effort into my cooking, and make this the best day off we've ever had!"

"I look forward to that." said Germany. When he walked close enough, one of his hands fell on the Italian's shoulder. He lowered his voice, barely to a whisper. He was sure only Feliciano could hear him.

"Thank you, Italy." said Ludwig. "For everything."

Italy was well aware that his ally was thankful for more than just his cooking. In his simple manner, he returned Ludwig's smile. He rested his own hand over Germany's.

"You're welcome, Germany!" Italy said. "You can count on me any time, and I can count on you!"

**~ Fin**


End file.
